


Of Life and Light

by KayyteeLynne



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, College, Depression, Drugs, F/M, High School, Slice of Life, Trigger Warnings, University, tiny living
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayyteeLynne/pseuds/KayyteeLynne
Summary: Del Sol Valley was a place for dreamers. Perhaps that was why his parents had come to Del Sol Valley. But Alex was not a dreamer. And while his parents might have been at one point in their lives, they were no longer. For in the shadows of Del Sol Valley lurked the forgotten. The failures. The trailer trash that could barely pay the rent on their two bedroom mobile home where six of them resided. Alex hated Del Sol Valley. And he hated being home. But at least there, he could remain forgotten, hidden from the rest of the world, dreaming of a future of nothing.





	Of Life and Light

_ In visions of the dark night _

_ I have dreamed of joy departed - _

_ But a waking dream of life and light _

_ Hath left me broken-hearted _

_ Ah! What is not a dream by day _

_ To him whose eyes are cast _

_ On things around with a ray _

_ Turned back upon the past? _

_ That holy dream - that holy dream,  _

_ While all the world were chiding, _

_ Hath cheered me as a lovely beam _

_ A lonely spirit guiding. _

_ What thought that light, thro’ storm and night, _

_ So trembled from afar -  _

_ What could there be more purely bright _

_ In truth’s day-star? _

_ \--  _ Edgar Allan Poe _ , A Dream _


End file.
